bellmoralstoryfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Označený
Otec mě na tuto cestu nikdy dostatečně nepřipravil. Nikdy mi nestihl říci, že vydat se na ni je stejně nejisté, jako kráčet přes zamrzlé jezero a neustále, při každém kroku, pod sebou slyšet vrzání ledu. Nevědět, když se pod námi prolomí a smrtonosný proud nás začne stahovat nemilosrdně dolů. Nikdy mě nepoučil, že v tuto chvíli je stále ještě možnost se vydrápat nahoru a pokračovat dál tou nejistou. Za ta léta vládnutí jsem si sám vydedukoval, že v tomto momentě to stále ještě jde, leč s mokrým kožichem je cesta ještě těžší. Sám jsem ale došel k závěru, že je to lepší, než se nechat strhnout dolů. Protože potom už žádná naděje není, neexistuje žádná pomocná tlapa. I kdybych se snažil sebevíce, závaží, které si s sebou nosím, by mě stahovalo dolů do černých hlubin. Netrvalo by dlouhou, než by připluly dravé ryby a jaly by se mě zvědavě okusovat. Nakonec by mě roztrhaly. Mě, mé tělo, mou duši. Korunu, kterou by si rozdělily mezi sebe. To by byl konec všemu, a proto jsem to nesměl dopustit. Musel jsem se naučit chodit po tenkém ledě. '' '' Věděl, že tento den jednou přijde, ovšem ani ve snu ho nenapadlo, že tak brzy. Princ Neory Irnis, druhý svého jména, nebyl ještě připravený převzít zodpovědnost za celý stát. Mysl měl z hektických minulých dnů jako ztracenou ve snovém mlžení. A přesto, zdálo se to být až příliš skutečné na to, aby to sen mohl být. Bylo to až příliš živé. Tíha nově nabyté zodpovědnosti a stálého smutku mu doléhala na hruď. Někdy si myslel, že se dusí a po nocích se budil s lapáním po dechu a očima vytřeštěnýma do tmy. Nikdy moc nevěřil na duchy, nyní měl však pocit, že k němu promlouvají. I dnes, když se snažil jít s hlavou vzhůru a nést tělo co možná nejdůstojněji, měl za to, že stále slyší hlasy, které mu našeptávají. Věděl jistě, že nikdo z přítomných to nemůže být – v korunním sále bylo ticho, že by bylo slyšet špendlík spadnout na zem. Ty hlasy slyšel jen on; slovům sice nerozuměl, tón se mu ale nelíbil. Tušil, že nevěští nic dobrého. Snažil se je vytěsnit a plně se soustředit na to, aby se mu do tlap nezamotal dlouhý, u krku nařasený a krásnou broží sepnutý, modrý plášť. Nemohl si dovolit tam přede všemi upadnout a narazit si čenich. Proto se snažil neposlouchat, sledovat jen cestu před sebou, ale hlasy byly příliš dotěrné. Jen na pár kroků od něj v půlměsíci stáli Mistři – bylo jich jen osm, jeden scházel. Nebyl čas uspořádat konkláve a nahradit chybějícího Mistra zastupujícího Smrtonoše. Neory byl svým způsobem rád, že se v místnosti žádný Smrtonoš nenachází, alespoň zatím, ačkoliv to byla tradice. Tradice… Na chvíli si dovolil přestat sledovat každým krokem se přibližující shromážděné Mistry a přes hlavy přihlížejících se zadíval ke zdi po jeho pravici. Pohledem přelétl řadu mečů, které patřily jeho předchůdcům. Zeď jimi byla téměř celá ověšená. Byl tam meč Irnira Foratise, prvního krále jejich rodu – Tawnee. Úplně na konci řady potom byl meč jeho otce. V Bellmoralu se nepohřbívalo, proto meče nemohly být uloženy v rakvích s jejich majiteli. Proto se po smrti každého krále věšely zde. Neory si pomyslel, že dnes svůj meč příjme i s korunou a až odejde, půjde si pro svou korunu zase jeho syn a zřejmě bude sledovat onu řadu stejně, jako on nyní. V duchu si povzdechl a pohledem je opustil. Jen doufal, že ty hlasy nepatří jim a že mu nevěští nějakou zlou budoucnost. Už tak mu šla hlava ze všeho toho dění kolem a nechtěl mít na krku ještě i zlou předtuchu, která se ho však čím dál více zmocňovala. Upřel pohled opět na Mistry a oni mu jej opláceli. Byli nepostradatelnou součástí korunovace. Přeci jen byli jedněmi z nejmocnějších tvorů v zemi a na společenském žebříčku zaujímali hned druhé nejvyšší postavení. Byli nejmocnějšími, hned po králi. Pokud se zrovna opomínala jejich magická moc, které se nikdo nemohl rovnat. Mistr Anaemis, sněžný levhart, který si toho spoustu prožil a který byl z Mistrů nejstarší, držel na modrém, sametem potaženém tácu královskou korunu. Byla jiná, než jiné koruny – totiž ta Bellmoralská nebyla zlatá, nýbrž stříbrná. Nebylo to dáno tím, že by země postrádala zlato, které mohla na vytvoření koruny dát. Stříbrná jim ale připomínala měsíc, na který divocí vlci odpradávna za nocí vyjí a byla jim mnohem bližší než zlatavá barva slunečních paprsků. Tmavomodrá a stříbrná – barvy Tawnee. Neory celému průběhu korunovace věnoval pramálo soustředěnosti a v podstatě hned zapomínal, jaké sliby skládal, pouze opakoval fráze, které se za těch několik dní naučil zpaměti. Tušil, že lid, ke kterému byl otočený zády, svými slovy obalamutit může, Mistry však ne. Jakožto jeho rádci ho však svými pohledy povzbuzovali a díky Anaemisově tichému hlasu ve své hlavě věděl přesně, kdy co říct. Jakoby mu ze zad kousek té tíhy opadl. Jeho hlas byl jiný než ty, které v povzdálí slyšel a které už po několik dní neutichaly. Cítil se jako blázen. Možná blázen jsem, pomyslel si mladý král a sklonil hlavu, aby mu na ni Mistři nasadili korunu. Její tíha ho překvapila. Zůstával ale klidně stát, s čenichem sklopeným k zemi a čekal. Mistři, jeden po druhém, korunu políbili a tím novému králi požehnali. Konečně mu podali i jeho meč; krásnou práci z dílen královských kovářů. Byla to mistrovské dílo a Neory na něm mohl oči nechat. Nemohl se jeho obdivováním ale zdržovat dlouho, stále musel udělat několik kroků vpřed. Teprve, když se posadil na stříbrný trůn, kde měl nad hlavou vyrytá slova rodu „''Semper fidelis – vždy věrný“, mohl se podívat do místnosti a pohledem přelétnout každou tvář, každý výraz i emoci. Sám netušil, jaký výraz má v obličeji on sám. „Lorde Filleli,“ promluvil do ticha. Na seznamu ještě zbývalo pár věcí, které před přihlížejícími musí vykonat, než se bude moci vzdálit a opět najít svůj klid a samotu, kterou tak postrádal. Z davu se vynořil zlatě zbarvený lev s honosnou hřívou a zamířil rozhodným krokem vojáka ke schodům, jež vedly na nízké pódium, kde trůn stál. Sklonil svou mohutnou hlavu k zemi a klesl na přední tlapy. „Veličenstvo?“ ''Na druhou stranu, jak o tom dál a dál přemýšlím, docházím k dalším a dalším závěrům. Zjišťuji, že na tohle téma bych mohl polemizovat dlouhou dobu, ale obávám se, že nikdy nenajdu bezpečnou cestu přes ono zamrzlé jezero. Myslím, že na této cestě lze najít pouze místa, kde je led tlustší a unese naši váhu a místa tenčí, na která si musíme dávat pozor. Při troše nepozornosti potom můžeme spadnout do díry v ledu, třebaže si myslíme, že je cesta příznivá. Takový převrat, ze sekundy na sekundu, je reálný a v mých očích děsivý. O svých myšlenkách jsem se podělil pouze s mým přítelem Milyrem. Není zastáncem mých teorií, alespoň ne úplně. Dle jeho úvah je možné v onom stádiu, které považuji za konečné a beznadějné, najít pomocnou tlapu, která by nás vytáhla. Přítele, který by byl ochotný pro nás do ledové vody dobrovolně skočit a dostat nás z ní ven. Zahřát nás ve svém objetí a podpořit na cestě dál. Věřit v nás. '' ''Často nad tím teď přemýšlím a musím s ním souhlasit. Pakliže se obklopujeme věrnými přáteli, kterým bezmezně věříme a kteří nás zahrnují svou nekonečnou oddaností, musí být tato cesta jistější, přinejmenším víme o někom, kdo by za nás položil život. Myslím, že pro takové jedince stojí za to jít bez otálení dál. Ukázat jim, že jsme jejich víry hodni. '' '' „Lorde Filleli, vstaňte,“ poručil mu král a zadíval se upřeně na svého přítele. Zeleň jeho očí ho uklidňovala více, než cokoliv jiného. On ho znal a věděl nejlépe, co ho tíží. Rozuměl mu. „Odedneška vyměníte svou zbroj za uniformu kapitána mé gardy. Vyberte k sobě druhy, kteří po vašem uvážení budou stejně oddaní, jako vy.“ „Děkuji, Veličenstvo,“ odvětil lev formálně a opět se uklonil. Nezdál být se překvapený, vlastně to tušil. Nevěděl o nikom jiném, koho by si král mohl jako kapitána své gardy vybrat, přesto to mladého lorda těšilo. Bylo jiné to slyšet v soukromí královy audienční místnosti a poté v korunním sálu, před spoustou svědků. „Přistupte,“ přikázal mu a lord – kapitán vyšel po schůdcích k trůnu. Postavil se po králově pravici, s tlapou ležérně položenou na hrušce svého meče. „Dejte přivést odsouzeného!“ Král se otočil na strážné u vchodu. Teď přijde ta nejméně příjemná část, pomyslel si a v duchu si povzdechl. Koutkem oka zachytil Milyrův pohled. Jistě že si o něj dělal strach, byli skoro to samé, co bratři. Ani Neoryho vlastní bratr mu nerozuměl tolik, jako ten zlatý lev se kterým se kdysi, jako vlče, seznámil na cvičišti. Když se otevřely dveře, Neory se v trůnu napřímil a na moment strnul. Zatnul čelist a říkal si, že je to jako čelit svému největšímu strachu. Nebylo mu to příjemné, raději by to nechal na soudech, ale čekalo se, že rozsudek vynese sám. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než to skutečně udělat. Svázaný v řetězech, s useknutými tlapami převázanými pouze kusem špinavého hadru, před trůn petice strážných vedla tmavě zbarveného vlka. Měl zavázané oči a přes množství zranění, čerstvých a nezhojených, měl ve tváři klidný výraz. Jako Smrtonoš ostatně necítil žádnou bolest. Když procházel uličkou kolem shromážděného lidu, ustupovali před ním a z řad se ozvalo pár pohoršených i poplašených výkřiků. V davu to zašumělo. Průvod se zastavil před trůnem a strážní se kolem bývalého Mistra Smrtonošů rozmístili do kruhu. Halapartny měli přichystané. Neory se zhluboka nadechl. „Pane Funusi,“ začal, „jste obžalovaný z velezrady, které jste se dopustil, když jste zabil krále Irnise, mého otce. Máte k tomu co říci?“ „Byl to slaboch,“ zasmál se Funus podivně syčivým smíchem. „Všichni jste. Všichni do jednoho. Vládnout mají jen ti nejsilnější, a to jsme my. Kdybychom měli vládu ve svých tlapách, museli by se nám poklonit i ty nejmocnější země. Byli bychom neporazitelní. Armáda démonů, kteří by si skrze válku a utrpení vydobyli slávu a úctu. To my jsme vás zbavili krutovládců, jen my. A jak nám to oplácíte? Opovrhujete námi.“ „Už jednou jste vládli a nepřineslo to nic dobrého. Umíte vytvářet jen chaos, a kudy projdete, zanecháváte jen smrt a bolest. Možná jste nás kdysi osvobodili, ale sami jste se stali despoty. Nikdy více už vládnout nebudete. V řadách prostého lidu nemáte žádné stoupence a je vás málo… po zítřejším ránu vás bude ještě méně.“ Upíral na něj pohled. Znovu zatnul čelist. „Tímto vás odsuzuji k trestu smrti. Za zítřejšího svítání budete veřejně gilotinován,“ Funus se začal smát, ale jak král pokračoval ve svém rozsudku, smích mu na rtech odumřel. „Vaše tělo bude pohřbeno do země, abyste i po smrti pykal za svůj čin a nikdy neměl možnost odejít do Říše mrtvých, k vaší bohyni. To je myslím dostačující trest.“ Ze Smrtonošova hrdla se ozvalo hluboké zavrčení a strážní přiblížili ostré špice svých halaparten k odsouzenému. „Nebuďte tak překvapený, Funusi,“ promluvil opět král. „Dobře víte, jaké tresty se udělují takovým, jako jste vy. A zrovna pro váš druh je to trest nejvyšší.“ Neory se zvedl z trůnu. „Za svítání,“ pronesl ještě k trestanci, než se s povlávajícím pláštěm odebral pryč z korunní síně zadními dveřmi, skrytými za trůnem. Teprve když procházel tou úzkou chodbou osvětlenou pouze svítícími kameny, oddechl si. Kdyby ho v tu chvíli kdokoliv viděl, pomyslel by si, že před něčím utíká. V tu chvíli si také Neory uvědomil, že mluvit s Funusem pro něj bylo těžší, než si mysle. Pohroužen do svých myšlenek ani nezaregistroval, že za ním pomalu kráčí jeho nově zvolený kapitán. Jeho kroky byly na rozdíl od králových tiché a klidné. Millyriovi přítomnosti si všiml teprve, když chtěl zavřít druhá tajná dvířka, vedoucí do audienční místnosti. „Chodíš jako duch,“ postěžoval si a nechal zlatavého lva projít. „Sám vypadáš jako duch,“ podotkl lev. Neory nad tím pouze zavrtěl hlavou. Poté došel ke svému pracovnímu stolu a posadil se za něj. Korunu si přitom sundal z hlavy, položil ji na desku před sebou. Upřeně se na ni zadíval a povzdechl si. „Můžeš jít, Millyro,“ zvedl k němu oči jen na sekundu. „Chci být chvíli sám.“ „Jistě,“ přikývl kapitán a odebral se ke dveřím. Tiše za sebou zavřel. Král osaměl. Přední tlapy složil na desce stolu a položil si na ně hlavu a znovu se zamyslel… A přemýšlel… A přemýšlel, aniž by si všímal, že se do oken opírá pohasínající svit zapadajícího slunce. Jenomže s vírou jde tlapa v tlapě s povinností zabezpečit lid a zbavit ho těch, kteří mu mohou ublížit. Otec vždy říkával, že soudce je v jedné osobě s katem. Na tato slova pokaždé přikládal důraz a v očích se mu třpytilo zaujetí. Ten, kdo trest vydal, musel dokázat, že je dostatečně silný vzít zmařený život s následky, které to přinese, na svá bedra. Prý nemusí být nutně tím, kdo uvolní zarážku gilotiny, ale že stačí pouze bez ucuknutí přihlížet a sám v duchu za mrtvého pronášet motlitbu. Těžko se mi na otce vzpomíná. I po těch letech stále cítím bolest. Připomíná mi zacelenou ránu, která už téměř není vidět, ale pod kterou zůstává uvízlý střep, který při každém pohybu řeže do masa. Přesto jsem nikdy nedokázal svým myšlenkám poručit, aby se držely jiných témat a stále nezalétávaly k němu. Nejvíc mě zajímalo, jestli tušil svůj konec. Jestli cítil, rozrůstající se pavučin v ledu, na kterém stál a studenou vodu, která jí pronikala. Uvědomil si to hned? Tímto si nejsem jistý. Otec viděl dobro i tam, kde chybělo a zradu ze strany Mistra jistě nečekal. Zřejmě měl předtuchu, kterou ale ze své dobrácké duše zamítal. To, že je konec jistě poznal až tehdy, když se led prolomil úplně a kdy si s ním začaly pohrávat ledové proudy, kdy ho začaly stahovat dolů a kdy mu z plic vyprchal všechen kyslík. Možná… '' '' Prudce sebou škubl, když mu kdosi položil ruku na rameno. Rozespalýma očima vzhlédl a uviděl stříbrovlasého elfa, který se nad ním skláněl. „Výsosti, zaspal jste,“ promluvil. „Poprava je přichystána a čeká se jen na vás. Služebná vás chtěla probudit dříve, dveře byly ale zamknuté. Chvíli trvalo, než poslali pro mě,“ vysvětlil mu. Copak jsem zamykal dveře, ''divil se mladý král, ''a prospal celý den i noc? „Dovolil jsem si vám vzít čistý plášť.“ Položil před něj úhledně poskládaný oděv a otočil se čelem k oknu, aby dal králi soukromí. Ruce přitom založil za zády a zhoupl se na patách. Sledoval ocelovou šeď mraků, které nedaly propustit jedinému slunečnímu paprsku. Teprve, když se král postavil vedle něj, shlédl k němu ze své impozantní dvoumetrové výšky a sklonil se. Položil králi dlaň na zátylek. „Můžeme?“ zeptal se, a když král přikývl, zmizely ve výru třpytek. Když se ve výru třpytek opět zjevili, stáli na nejvyšším patře dřevěné tribuny, kterou tam během noci postavili. Měli celé náměstí jako na dlani, hlavně malé čtvercové pódium korunované hrůzu nahánějící gilotinou. Neory se tomu musel v duchu ironicky smát. Připadal si jako v amfiteátru a sledoval nějakou krvavou tragédii. Mnohem raději bych sledoval komedii, myslel si. Pozdravil se se všemi Mistry, vyslechl si všechny jejich informace o nastávajícím konkláve a byl zkráceně seznámen o možných kandidátech. Teprve, když měl za sebou všechny formality, se usadil a podíval se kolem. Všiml si, že jen kousek od něj sedí pět lvů v kabátech královi gardy, Millyro mezi nimi ale nebyl. Kapitán se zřejmě celý den činil a zvolil několik prvních gardistů. Na popravu ale nepřišel z důvodu přítomnosti většího počtu Šerochodců. Zřejmě by tam po prvních pěti minutách zkolaboval. Periferním viděním viděl krystaly Mistrů, jak jeden po druhém vzplály slabou září. Neviděl ji, věděl ale, že kolem něj právě vytvořili bariéru. Cítil se v bezpečí a uvolnil se. Věděl, že mu takto nic nehrozí. Opět se napřímil a ztuhl, když dav zašuměl. Za zvuku desítky bubnů se vyhrazenou uličkou odebíralo procesí stráží, v jejichž středu kráčel Funus se sklopenou hlavou. Kápi měl staženou hluboko do obličeje a musel být podepírán, aby na zadních tlapách šel bez problémů. Přihlížející občané po něm házeli kde co, vlk si však ničeho nevšímal. Byl ledově klidný. Krok měl téměř mechanický, bezcitný. Čtyři strážní ho vyvedli na pódium s gilotinou, kde už čekal kat s maskou; měla zobák s licousy a otvory kolem očí byly lemované rudou barvou. Maska znázorňovala orlosupa. Neorymu z té masky pokaždé přejel mráz po zádech. Potlačil zachvění a odvážil se na ni podívat upřeně, se zaťatou čelistí a mírně podmračeně. Ostatní strážní obstoupili pódium, s tlapami položenými na jílcích mečů. Kat začal zastřeným hlasem za odsouzeného skládat modlitbu. Občané chtivý po krvi hulákali, aby si pospíšil. Chtěli vidět vraha jejich krále mrtvého. Mladý král se při těch nenávistných slovech díval kolem sebe a stahoval uši dozadu. Nebyl zastáncem takového hrubého chování, nelíbilo se mu a především byl zastáncem obyčejů. Bez modlitby nemohli poslat odsouzeného do nicoty. Nikdo si ho nevšiml, dokud neodstrčil z cesty čtveřici strážných. Odhozeni téměř neviditelnou entitou tři přepadli přes okraj, jeden se uhodil spánkem o roh desky pod gilotinou a v bezvědomí se svezl k zemi. Za odsouzeným se zhmotnil mohutný Stín vlka se zlověstně bílýma očima. Neory cíli, že se děje něco, co se stát nemělo. Koutkem oka viděl Damiliona, který se k němu natahoval, aby ho přemístil do bezpečí. Král odtrhl od Stínu oči a rychle napřáhl tlapu k elfovi. Ten se ale najednou v půli pohybu zastavil a jeho jindy krásné modré oči se zastřely mléčnou blánou, jako oči slepého. Jako stroj se otočil od krále a usadil se opět na své místo. Hleděl do prázdna, aniž by se pohnul, ani hruď se mu nezvedala v nádeších. „Damilione!“ Zařval na něj, ale nezdálo se, že by ho elf slyšel. Podíval se kolem sebe a spěšně se zvedl, aby sám našel bezpečné místo. Krve by se v něm nedořezali, když viděl u všech stejný uhranutý pohled. Kromě jediného. „Diorone…,“ hlesl a pozpátku se od Mistra Šerochodců vzdaloval, dokud zády nenarazil do zábradlí. Tmavý vlk se před ním začal proměňovat, zvětšoval se. Jeho Stín mezi tím likvidoval každého, kdo se pokusil dostat k pódiu nebo tribuně. Občané zděšeně utíkali ulicemi. „Je můj, Diorone,“ zasyčel kdosi. Neory se podíval směrem, od kterého hlas šel a vzápětí si uvědomil, že horší věc udělat nemohl. Ztuhl, srdce se mu zběsile rozbušilo, jakoby si chtělo prorazit cestu ven a nedostávalo se mu vzduchu. Zatočila se mu hlava. Jeho pohled se vpil do jedovatě fialových očí s černým bělmem. Funus se zlověstně usmál. Neory v ten moment bolestně zavyl. Tlapami roztrhl košili a zahleděl se na svou hruď a čenich mu přitom zaplnil pach spálené srsti a masa. Sledoval cejch, který se mu pomalu do hrudi vypaloval. Svět se kolem něj začal točit, až nakonec přepadl přes zábradlí. Myslel si, že padal celou věčnost, než jeho tělo konečně narazilo do tvrdého dláždění. Pád mu vyrazil dech a s nechutným křupnutím zlomil žebra i levou zdaní tlapu. Nic z toho se ale nepodobalo bolesti, která se mu rozlévala v hrudi. Mám být gilotinován, ozvalo se Neorymu v hlavě, bude mi ale potěšením si vás vzít s sebou. Král zvedl hlavu, jen kousek nad zem a rozostřeným pohledem, se zadíval k pódiu. Neměl sílu vstát, jen pozoroval, jak se Funus pokládá na desku pod gilotinou a Dioron, dvakrát větší, než jindy, s dlouhými ostny trčícími mu za krkem, měl tlapu položenou na zarážce gilotiny. Neory zavřel oči a přemýšlel, jestli se tak před smrtí cítil i jeho otec. Neodvažoval se znovu otevírat oči, jen natahoval uši, kdy uslyší svist čepele. Zaslechl zavrčení a potom… … svist. Čepel dopadla. Hlava s duněním spadla na dřevěnou podlahu pódia. Neory nevěřícně zvedl hlavu. Místo Funusovi hlavy v kaluži temně rudé krve ležela Dioronova hlava s démonicky černýma očima otevřenými dokořán. Jeho Stín se vypařil, Funus začal zlostně vrčet a nad tím vším se skvělo Neoryho osobní slunce. Pro dnešek jsi vyhrál, králi, slyšel opět Funusův hlas, ale nikdy se nevymaníš z mého vlivu. Nikdy mě nebudeš moci popravit. Protože od dnešního dne mám tvůj život ve svých tlapách. Budu se živit na tvém strachu, a jakmile budu mít příležitost… odejdeme z tohoto světa společně. Zvuk tvé bolesti pro mě bude tou nejsladší melodií. Mistři i gardisté zbaveni Dioronova vlivu se ke králi rozběhli. Neory si jich ale vůbec nevšímal a sledoval pouze strážné, kteří rozzuřeného Funuse odváděli pryč. Označený, problesklo mu hlavou. Jeho život už nebyl jen jeho. Kdykoliv by se Funusovi něco stalo, rány by si nesl i on sám. Kdyby Funus zemřel… zemřel by s ním. Udělalo se mu z té myšlenky nevolno a před očima se mu rozlila temnota. Bezvědomí se v ten moment zdálo jako nejlepší možné vysvobození. Přivítal ho s otevřenou náručí. … možná. Možná všichni jednou utoneme.